


i need to stop

by wolfffly12



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfffly12/pseuds/wolfffly12
Summary: In which Hyunjin, a student known for being tough and brave, falls for her seatmate but isn't brave enough to confess her real feelings.





	i need to stop

**Author's Note:**

> y e e t i'm not sure why I did this but anyways.  
> Grammar mistakes may occur, English isn't my first language and i'm neither bad, nor good at it.

'It's too early. I can't just fall inlove that easily. Maybe this is just infatuation i'm feeling for her right now' thoughts bugged Hyunjin's mind again. It's the fourth time this week.  
Apparently, these past few weeks, she's been acting differently towards her seatmate. She's avoiding her and she's always teasing her and she looks angry everytime the girl teases her back. But deep inside, she's happy for those times they did that to each other. Those moments are the only ones where the two talk because they belong to two different squads.

'Ahh fuck you Kim Hyunjin, why are you falling for a straight again' She honestly still don't know if Heejin's a straight or a gay but she thinks it's safe to assume because of what she sees and hear about her everytime. Rumors about her male friend in the class crushing on her spread like wildfire after someone started telling it to someone. Hence, The whole class except Hyunjin pairing Heejin and her male friend whenever they want too. Ofcourse Hyunjin got hurt at that time. Right at that moment, she realized something is growing inside of her.

 

But Hyunjin does understand why many boys crush on her. Maybe she does because she also crush on her right now.

Her voice is powerful,relaxing,beautiful and unique. She's also good at dancing. She's smart and topping all of that, this Heejin girl everyone's having a crush on is the sweetest.  
She often tease and get teased alot but she never fails to give someone her love and care. 

It was a day before Hyunjin's actual birthday and Heejin gave her something. A cute purse with a cat design infront. Hyunjin told her it wasn't her birthday yet but Heejin didn't say anything in response, so she just looked at the small gift and smiled unconsciously. 

At the same day, they had their free time and decided to practice for the play: Les Miserables. Heejin plays the role of Eponine which is assigned to sing On My Own. Her powerful voice suits it the best. Hyunjin was oblivious and didn't know what's happening because she took a nap, but once Heejin sang the first line she suddenly looked to the girl infront, singing. Her vision is blurry because she just woke up but it got clearer and clearer. She saw Heejin infront staring at her while singing the song. For once, she wished she was Marius, the one whom Eponine is singing for in the song.

Hyunjin looked around and everyone's eyes is focused and locked on Heejin, even the male friend who has a crush on her. She hit the notes correctly and belted that shit. Heejin looked at Hyunjin several times while singing. Once she was done, Hyunjin stood up from her chair and sat at the chair at the back of the class. The seats beside, infront and behind her are all empty. She's the only student sitting at that area until Heejin walked towards her and sat beside her. 

"Did i do great? Did I look like i'm nervous?" She asked Hyunjin

"No, you didn't do great and Yes you looked nervous" Hyunjin jokingly said.

"Really?" 

"No, not really. Why are you asking if you did great? ofcourse you did! I was joking." Hyunjin wanted to say more like 'I heard you sing that song many times already and I only get prouder everytime' or 'YOU WE'RE AMAZING WTF' but she didn't have the courage to tell her that.


End file.
